Jun Shibuya
*THIS IS A WIP PAGE,DO NOT EDIT! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINALIZED* Jun Shibuya is one of the 15 members of Aqua Billion. She was a late addition along with Shizuka Amagawa,hearing about the idol business as early as the first few days they formed.A fashionable member of the Royal Butterfly Family,she can be very mature and immature at the same time. Her lustrous charm can attract other boy idols and even some girl idols as well. She is a very busy girl,focusing on school,the idol industry and family life as well. She is considered to be a primary member. Appearance Jun is an above average tall girl with a slight mix complexion of light and tan. She has long wavy purple hair that she always dons in pigtails,purple eyes,purple nails and is often wearing lipstick. Her default outfit consists of her black butterfly-like hair ties,a black glittered mini dress with a white leather jacket underneath and golden high heels. For accessories,she'll wear hoop earrings and a gold necklace with a butterfly charm. At school,she's in the Kanto-Kisaragi uniform,consisting of a white seifuku top with a brown cape,a brown oversized cardigan,a brown school skirt and white shoes with blue tones.Instead of the usual school socks,she'll have on black loose socks with a purple butterfly pattern around.As she is a third year,she'll wear the green bow on her uniform.When the days are warmer,she'll have shorter,puffy sleeves and she'll keep her usual socks. Her 'Idol Radio' outfit consists of a black rhinestone studded police cap with the Aqua Billion emblem up top and a black bill,a black choker with a silver whistle attached,a black lamé bikini top with a purple leather vest with multiple rhinetones above.From the back of the vest,'JUN' and a pair of kissy lips with a flame pattern are imprinted with multicolored rhinestones.She also wears a pair of leather purple pants with a black star studded belt.She also wears a watch on her right wrist with an armband around her left arm and her nails are painted purple with a black star on the thumb and striped polish on the other fingers.Her shoes are black high heels. Bio Being the school vice president,Jun has a reputation to behold. Prior her VP days,she was known to be 'quite unlucky' despite being extremely popular with the rest of her classmates. She even thought to herself at one point that her beauty was considered a curse. Not to mention having all sorts of bad luck after bad luck. It was then her parents taught her tarot fortune telling which can help her not only curing her bad luck but also to prevent it. Since then,she's been taking her fortunes practically every day,doing an extra fortune or two just in case. She has an even bigger reputation by being a member of the Royal Butterfly Family,a group of well trained prodigies who always tend to wear purple in public Personality Jun is shown to be intelligent,beautiful and mature for her age. Relationships Ryuuzaki Fujiwara Hanako Fujiwara Harumi Miyano Gogo Isobe Hinaichigo Yoshihama Midori Hayabusa Toshi Suzukaze Shizuka Amagawa Yutaka Shibuya Emi Shibuya Michiko Shibuya Veronica Shibuya Takumi Shibuya Avalon Shibuya Aomiya Shibuya Songs Trivia Gallery Category:All Miku Hair Based Group Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Luna Sakuraba Category:Teen Idols Category:Female Idols Category:Idol Group Category:Kanto-Kisaragi Students Category:Third Year Category:Scorpio Category:Aqua Billion